


Porque não eu?

by RedFoxie2



Category: Dolittle (2020)
Genre: M/M, Michael Sheen - Freeform, amor não correspondido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Dr. Blair Müdfly só queria ser visto e reconhecido pelo seu amor, sempre foi seu maior desejo, sua maior frustração. Porque ele não poderia ser amado de volta pela pessoa que sempre possuiu seu coração?
Relationships: Blair Mudfly/John Dolittle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Porque não eu?

Tudo começou quando ele entrou para Edinburgh University um semestre atrasado. Eu havia começado naquele mesmo ano e já estava adaptado a rotina e até havia feito alguns amigos de famílias influentes, afinal assim eu teria mais chances de ser popular entre os alunos e futuramente teria um cargo importante em Londres.

Ele estava desgrenhado e com as roupas desalinhadas mas quando olhei em seus olhos castanhos eu sabia que estava perdido. Me senti tão sortudo quando ele foi designado como meu colega de quarto.

John Dolittle era o nome dele e ele estudava para se tornar veterinário enquanto eu estudava medicina.

No início foi difícil pra ele. Eu sabia que ele era diferente de qualquer outro garoto que eu já tinha visto e tive essa certeza quando um dia cheguei em nosso quarto e o vi falando sozinho.

“Falando sozinho, John?” Eu perguntei sorrindo

“Oh, olá Blair. Na verdade, eu estava falando com essa adorável lagarta” disse se virando em minha direção e me mostrando a lagarta em suas mãos.

“Você é pouco John? Essas coisas queimam" eu corri em sua direção, pronto para tirar o inseto ofensor de suas mãos.

“Agradeço sua preocupação com meu bem estar mas isso é falso. Na verdade elas fazem cócegas com seus pelinhos macios mas não queimam. Quer segurar?” John olhou para a lagarta em sua mão e falou “Você não se importa ,não é, senhora? Blair é rapaz legal.”

Senti minhas orelhas esquentaram e meu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha.

John me olhou de novo “Ela não se importa. Quer pega-la? Ela é uma adorável senhora.

Me aproximei timidamente “Você tem certeza, eu não vou me queimar?”

“Você acha que eu deixaria algo te machucar? Claro que não, Blair. Confie em mim".

Parei na frente dele e estendi minhas mãos exitante.

John então colocou a lagarta delicadamente em minhas mãos, suas mãos roçando nas minhas rapidamente.

A lagarta era realmente...fofa e suave. E não estava me queimando, como John havia dito. A coloquei delicadamente em uma das mãos e acariciei ela com meu indicador da outra.

“Isso mesmo, senhora adorável, eu disse que Blair era legal” John então riu.

Eu o olhei interrogativamente “Oque?”

“Ela diz que você tem mãos adoráveis e quentes. E que seu rosto tem um tom lindo de vermelho. Acho que ela está te cortejando, Bair.”

Senti meu rosto ficar ainda mais quente.

As pessoas achavam que ele tinha um dom peculiar de observação mas eu sabia que era mais do que isso. John era especial.

Eu havia cuidadosamente integrado John no meu círculo de amizades importantes, não porque ele poderia me dar influência mas porque eu queria ele por perto e queria que ele visse aonde nós poderíamos chegar se tivéssemos os contatos certos. E no início parecia que tudo estava certo no mundo mas John sempre foi bondoso demais e correto, ele não gostava de como os garotos do grupo agiam e foi pouco a pouco se afastando.

“Aqueles garotos não são bons" ele me disse um dia em nosso quarto.

“Oque você quer dizer? É claro que são”.

“Eles não são e você sabe. Blair você é um ótimo garoto e vai ser um ótimo médico mas precisa de afastar desse tipo de gente, eles não prestam.”

“Eles são populares e vem de famílias influentes”.

John me olhou decepcionado “E é com isso que você se importa? E se eles machucarem uma pessoa, você vai ficar bem com isso?”

“Eles nunca fariam algo assim”.

“Você não tem certeza disso. As pessoas que querem poder fazem de tudo pra conseguir oque querem. Você é meu melhor amigo, Blair, eu nunca gostaria de ver você magoado ou ferido."

“E nem eu a você”, sorrimos tristes um para o outro e voltamos a discutir os planos para o feriado do fim de ano.

Continuamos a discutir cada vez mais por conta dos meus amigos influentes até que por fim ele me deu um ultimato.

“Ou você se afasta desses desordeiros ou então eu nunca mais falo com você”.

Olhei olhei abismado “Você não pode estar falando serio".

“Nunca falei tão sério antes. Os pássaros no campus me dizem as coisas terríveis que esses garotos fazem. Então ou você vira um ser humano horrível e sem coração como eles ou você continua meu melhor amigo”

O problema era que eu não queria ser apenas o melhor amigo. A anos eu negava a mim mesmo e meus sentimentos por meu melhor amigo. Eu poderia continuar os escondendo dele estando tão perto ou eu deveria dar um basta em nossa amizade para nunca ser descoberto?

“É sua última palavra?”

John acenou

“Então está bem, foi bom ser seu amigo, Dolittle" eu disse saindo do quarto silenciosamente.

Em poucos anos nos formamos e nós nunca mais havíamos nos falado.

Eu continuei acompanhando sua vida em segredo e no dia que eu soube de seu casamento com Lily foi o dia mais triste da minha vida, eu nunca teria a menor chance com ele.

Um dia, o jornal noticiou a morte de Lily Dolittle. Eu nunca a odiei pois sabia que ela fazia John feliz e me senti profundamente triste por John mas sabia que eu não seria bem vindo se me aproximasse dele.

Os anos foram se passando, e ninguém nunca mais viu ou ouviu de John Dolittle até aquele dia no Palácio Bucknham.

"John Dolittle" exclamei surpreso.

"É o Blein?" Ele perguntou passando direto por mim. Ele havia me esquecido? Meu coração doeu com esse pensamento.

"Blair" eu corrigi.

"Poofling?" Ele estava fazendo uma piada comigo?

"Não"

"É Muffler?"

"Não, é Mudfly!"

"Tem um "u" com trema"

"Sim" obviamente.

"É alemão"

"É claro, alemão" eu disse indignado. Olhei para Lady Rose "Porque ele está aqui?"

"Solicitação da própria rainha"

Encarei Dolittle incrédulo mas o deixei passar.

Dolittle rapidamente descobriu tudo sobre a Sombra da noite. Eu estava revoltado mas ao mesmo tempo fascinado pelo homem brilhante que ele havia se tornado.

Eu estava encantado pela inteligência dele mas ao mesmo tempo estava nervoso e por isso disse algo imperdoável "Jardim do Éden? Fantástico! Os Dolittles com sua ilha do Jardim do Éden. Não é atoa que sua esposa..."

"Cale a boca, Blair!" John rosnou para mim "Desculpe, quis dizer que é maravilhosos vê-lo de novo. Estamos saindo agora, adeus!"

"Dizem que seu fruto cura todas as doenças conhecidas. Concede vida eterna, restaura até os seus cabelos" disse antes que Dolittle partisse.

Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer.


End file.
